Blackmailed
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Randy Cunningham and Theresa Fowler have been "hired" by McFist to...destroy the Ninja? Uh oh...How will Randy get himself out of this jam without putting his friends and family in danger along with Theresa's? And the Nomicon telling him to choose between two important things isn't helping. A RandyxTheresa Fanfic! Includes Howard, Heidi, and Debbie Kang as well. Results of Poll in!
1. Chapter 1

"Theresa!" a 15-year-old girl jumped about a foot in her seat.

The girl looked at her teacher, "Thank you for returning to Earth, Miss Fowler," Mrs. Driscoll stated.

Theresa Fowler blushed and sunk in her chair slightly as her peers snickered at her, "Sorry Mrs. Driscoll," she said quietly.

"Perhaps you'd like to answer the question we're on?" Mrs. Driscoll asked.

"Um, yes ma'am," Theresa stated and stood up, but then froze; what question were they on?

"Something wrong, Miss Fowler?" Mrs. Driscoll asked; already knowing the answer.

Theresa looked at her textbook. Theresa just stared at the book for a minute before looking at her science teacher, "Number 38, right?" she asked.

Mrs. Driscoll was shocked, "Um, yes," she said.

Theresa smiled. She was always a great guesser. Theresa gave the correct answer before taking her seat again, "Very good, Miss Fowler, but please remember to stay on Earth," Mrs. Driscoll stated.

"Yes ma'am," Theresa said embarrassed.

Class soon ended and Theresa began to collect her things to head to lunch. Suddenly, her friend, Debbie, stood in front of her desk. Theresa smiled, "Hi Debbie," she said happily while standing up.

"You were thinking about Cunningham again, weren't you?" Theresa froze, "I knew it."

Theresa walked away from her friend, but Debbie was quickly at her side, "How many times have I told you?" Debbie asked, "Both him and Howard are bad news. Stupidest kids in the school."

Theresa sighed and stopped at her locker, "They're not stupid, Debbie," she said as she put in her combination.

Suddenly, Randy and Howard came running through the hallway yelling something about lunch. Debbie looked at Theresa with a deadpanned look, "I rest my case," she stated and began walking away, "I'll see you at the assembly. I need to find a few books and may just skip lunch."

"Bye," Theresa waved.

Theresa opened her locker and put her science books away and was about to grab her stuff for her class after lunch, but then remembered the assembly would take all of that period. Theresa put her backpack in her locker and grabbed her baton. She smiled and closed her locker and reset the lock. Theresa walked down the hallway humming to herself while twirling her baton happily. Suddenly, she saw a member of the band, who went by Flute Girl by everyone, including the teachers, crying in a corner. Confused, Theresa stopped twirling her baton and walked over to her, "Um, are you okay?" she asked.

Theresa soon saw green smoke come from the vent next to Flute Girl, "Huh?" Theresa wondered before she screamed in horror.

Theresa dropped her baton and backed away from the Stanked Flute Girl. Fear was overcoming Theresa. Flute Girl swung her giant hand at Theresa and she screamed while covering her head, "Ninja Sprint!" Theresa's eyes snapped open and saw the Ninja was holding her, "Are you okay?"

Theresa nodded and hugged the Ninja tightly while thanking him over and over again. The Ninja set Theresa on the ground, "You should get out of here," he stated.

Theresa nodded before running outside with hundreds of other students and teachers. Once Theresa was safely outside, she looked around. She remembered the green smoke coming from the vent beside Flute Girl. Theresa was confused as to why there would be green smoke. Then she suddenly realized something. Flute Girl had become that monster after the green smoke came out. Suddenly, the Ninja stood on the roof saying it was safe for them to return inside. Theresa followed the students inside. Suddenly, she saw something green float passed her from the corner of her eye. She turned quickly, but saw nothing. Wary, Theresa returned into the school.

* * *

Theresa sat next to Debbie in the bleachers waiting for the assembly to start. Debbie noticed her friend was not totally with her, "You okay?" she asked Theresa.

Theresa hummed confused then shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine," she said, "Just…thinking about some things."

Debbie rolled her eyes, "If it's about Cunningham again then just keep it in your head," she stated, "I swear, Theresa. You are one of the smartest girls in this school and yet you're falling for…" Debbie spotted Randy and Howard laughing about something stupid, "That!" she gestured to them.

Theresa blushed, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "You get better grades them me in a lot of classes."

"Yes, but I have to study," Debbie stated, "You and I both know you don't pick up a textbook unless it's in class and yet you _still_ get A's! How do you do it?"

Theresa blushed, "Um," she said, "I don't know…naturally?"

Debbie huffed, "Lucky, that's all I'm going to say," she said.

Theresa glanced at Randy and Howard, "You know Debbie," she said to her friend while looking at Randy, "Randy isn't stupid, like you say."

Debbie scoffed, "Then explain his horrible grades," she stated.

"Laziness?" Theresa said questionably.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "Whatever floats your boat," she said, "Oh look, McFist," Theresa turned as McFist walked onto the stage.

"Hello children," McFist stated, "I've come today to talk to you about the importance of…" he trailed off and put his hand over the mic and hissed something to Viceroy; who sighed and whispered something in his ear, "Right," McFist said into the mic, "The importance of studying hard!" several students groaned, "But that sounds boring! So, instead we're going to take a quick little survey and you can have the rest of this period free to do…whatever it is children these days like to do…"

Randy and Howard high-fived and did some odd stuff afterwards. Theresa smiled and figured it was some sort of thing created when they were young. Theresa took a survey from Debbie and turned so she could use her seat as a table. As Theresa took the survey she was confused on a lot of questions, but answered them as best she could. Some asked her questions about her personal life while others were math and science questions. Theresa didn't question what the questions were used for and just shrugged when she finished and stood up. She walked up to Viceroy and gave him the paper, "Thank you," he stated to her.

Theresa smiled and walked out of the gym. She walked out twirling her baton and smiling, "Hey Fowler!" Theresa about dropped her baton.

Theresa turned and saw Randy walking up to her with his backpack over one shoulder, "Hi," Theresa said slightly confused.

Randy gestured to the gym, "Howard won't be done with that survey for a while," he stated, "So..."

Theresa tried not to blush, "W-well, um, I was going to go outside and practice my twirling…" Theresa said nervously.

Randy shrugged, "I don't mind watching," he said, "Better than waiting outside the gym for Howard to finish."

Theresa smiled then hid her face before Randy could see her blushing. After doing one routine in front of Randy, with little mistakes, Theresa sat next to Randy under the large oak tree, "That was really neat," Randy stated, "When did you start baton twirling?"

Theresa shrugged, "I don't know," she said, "My mom is usually away a lot working to support me, so I usually stay with my aunt, who did gymnastics for most of her life and was in her high school's color guard."

Randy laughed, "So when you say you have no idea, you really don't," he said, "You could've been doing it since you were able to walk and not know."

Theresa giggled, "But seriously," Randy stated, "You're really good. You should really consider teaching little kids or something."

Theresa blushed, "Really?" she asked.

Randy shrugged then noticed Howard coming out and yelling his name. Theresa noticed also and saddened slightly, "Really," Randy said standing up, "Later Theresa," he said before walking towards his best friend.

Theresa blushed. Randy never called her by her first name before. Theresa smiled as she watched Randy meet up with his friend.

**A/N Okay, so, first Randy Cunningham fic. Hope you all like it. Not really sure where this idea came from…Anyway, I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Theresa was listening to her English teacher talk about pronouns…or was it adverbs? When suddenly the speakers came on, "Good morning students," Principal Slimovitz stated, "I need to see the following students in my office. Bring your things, you will not be returning to school," Theresa blinked in confusion, but listened, "I need…oh where did that paper go?" several students snickered, "Ah, here we go! I need Theresa Fowler and Randall Cunningham to come to my office right away," Theresa felt her world spin when her name was said with Randy's, "And bring your things…did I say that already? Oh well!" the speakers went dead.

Theresa slowly stood up while collecting her things in her bag and walked out of her classroom. Theresa stopped by her locker and grabbed her jacket and baton before closing it and heading for the office. She stood outside Principal Slimovitz's office and gulped softly before opening the door. Theresa blinked in shock when she saw McFist and Viceroy there. Randy was already there and sitting in a chair, "Have a seat Miss Fowler," Slimovitz stated gesturing to the empty seat next to Randy.

Theresa slowly walked over and sat down, "Am I in trouble?" Theresa asked.

"No, no," Slimovitz said laughing, "Mr. McFist has some exciting news for you two."

Theresa and Randy looked at McFist in confusion, "Right!" McFist said, "Uh…Viceroy!"

Viceroy sighed and stepped up, "You two finished the survey within minutes of getting it," he stated.

"Wasn't that the point?" Randy asked confused.

"Actually, there was a hidden meaning," Viceroy stated, pushing his glasses up, "As you noticed there were some math and science questions within the survey."

"Yes," Theresa said, nervously moving her hands along her baton.

"Well, my dear," Viceroy said, "Those were math and science question well above your grade level."

"Say wha…" Randy trailed off before he finished his sentence, "But those were easy!"

Theresa nodded in agreement, "This is why McFist industries would like to use your naturally smart minds," Viceroy smirked.

"Huh?" Theresa asked confused.

Randy shifted nervously in his seat, "Uh, obviously you two haven't seen my grades," Randy stated, "I actually think I'm failing science…"

"Your survey results state otherwise, Mr. Cunningham," Viceroy stated, "You and Miss Fowler finished the survey so quickly that's it's impossible for you to have cheated off someone and your two were far apart from each other. I believe the reason for your…lack of good grades is your laziness to do the work assigned. You are more than qualified to pass these classes."

"Wait," Theresa said, "Are you saying we got those answers right?"

"Yes, perfectly correct on all of them," Viceroy stated, "100% if that helps."

Theresa blushed, "Um," she said, "I may have guessed on most of those…"

"And I just wrote down a bunch of random numbers and words," Randy stated leaning back in his chair, "No way am I a genius."

"And I'm not saying that either," Viceroy stated, "You two aren't quite at the level to be called geniuses, but you're pretty darn close."

Theresa blushed, "Look kids," Viceroy stated, "Your talent is being wasted here. You must be bored in your classes."

"Well, duh," Randy stated, "All the teachers do is talk and talk and talk-"

"I get it kid," Viceroy cut Randy off, "But seriously you two. We'd like for you to come work for McFist Industries. We could really use minds like yours."

"I think I'll pass," Randy stated, "No way would Howard forgive me if I left him to suffer these classes by himself."

Theresa moved her hands along her baton, "I think I'll pass too," she said quietly, "I like coming to school. It's the only time I can spend with my friends."

Randy picked up his backpack and was about to stand to leave, "What if we paid your families enough to where they would never have to work again?" Randy and Theresa froze, "From what we learned from your school files, you both are being raised by your single mothers," Randy and Theresa looked at McFist and Viceroy, "Working two…sometimes three shifts to help pay for you two and all that you do."

Randy and Theresa looked at the ground, "I'll personally make sure they're given all the money they need," McFist stated, "All you have to do is come work for me…"

Theresa noticed Randy grip the arm of his chair. Theresa looked at McFist, "Why do you want us to work for you so bad?" she asked softly.

"Your talents can help us in so many ways, not as much as me per say, but still a pretty good portion," Viceroy stated.

Theresa shifted nervously, "I-I don't know…" she said, "My mom won't take handouts and neither will I…"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Randy suddenly ran out.

Theresa stared at the door where Randy suddenly ran out, "Miss Fowler," Theresa jumped and looked at Viceroy, "It won't be handouts. It'll be your paycheck for working for us."

"B-but…but," Theresa was so confused and overwhelmed.

Theresa gulped and gripped her baton, "I…" Theresa suddenly found the brown stain on the white carpet suddenly very interesting, "I just…"

Principal Slimovitz stood up, "Perhaps you should let these children think alone for a few minutes," Slimovitz pushed the two men out of the office and closed the door.

Theresa stared at her baton and found that she was gripping it so hard that her hands were shaking. Suddenly, something wet fell onto the top of her right hand. Her right hand released her baton and slowly traveled up to her face where she found tears coming from her dark blue eyes. Theresa quickly wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath. She stood up slowly and walked out of the office with her baton behind her back. She looked like the stereotyped shy girl, "I…I'll do it," she whispered, "I'll come work for you Mr. McFist…if it'll help my mom…"

McFist smiled, but it kinda crept Theresa out, "Excellent!" he yelled, "Now…where's the boy…uh…"

Viceroy sighed, "Randall Cunningham. And I believe he's still in the bathroom," he stated.

Just then Randy entered the main office, "Ah, Mr. Cunningham," Viceroy stated, "Miss Fowler has just informed us that she will be joining us. Will you?"

Randy was silent for a while. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm in," he said softly, "But only if my mother gets everything you promised."

"Of course Mr. Cunningham," McFist said smirking slightly, "I'm not one to go against my word…"

Randy seemed very uncomfortable, "Come!" McFist yelled, "Your first day starts now!"

Theresa and Randy collected their things before following McFist and Viceroy into a limo. Theresa shifted nervously as they rode. There was just something about all this that didn't settle right with her. Randy kept glancing behind him, as if to see the school that was long since gone from their sight.

**A/N Okay, wow. Lots of reviews for the first chapter, but that was really the only calm moment. The rest of this is drama! Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! P.S. I hope you all like the cover art. I made it myself and as you read try and figure out what the cover is trying to tell you about the story. The cover will make sense when this fic is over. Also, this fic will only be a few chapters. At the end, if you wish for a sequel, all you have to do is ask. If I have a lot of people ask, I'll see what I can do, deal?**


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa stayed almost glued to Randy's side as they walked through McFist Industries, "Randy…" Theresa whispered so McFist and Viceroy wouldn't hear her, "I don't like this place…"

Randy grabbed Theresa's hand, like when she was scared last Halloween, "I don't either…" he whispered and kept the hand on his backpack strap gripped tightly around it.

Suddenly, they entered an office. Theresa tightened her grip on Randy's hand as they entered. McFist took his spot behind the desk, "Welcome children," he stated.

"Um," Theresa said nervously, "Why is it so dark and gloomy in the hall?"

"Why waste money lighting up the entire company?" McFist asked.

Viceroy shook his head in annoyance. Theresa pushed herself closer to Randy for some reason, "Now," McFist said smirking slightly, "It's time for you two to meet the master of operations for almost everything that happens in this company."

Randy's hand tightened on Theresa's hand and Theresa used her free hand to grip Randy's jacket, "W-what do you mean?" Theresa _**really**_ didn't like this place, "D-don't you run the company?"

"Yes, yes," McFist said, "But I'm not the one who's in charge."

"Hello children," Randy and Theresa turned in shock and saw the Sorcerer.

Randy pulled Theresa behind him and Theresa whimpered, "W-who's that?" she asked.

"Kids, meet the Sorcerer," Viceroy smirked.

Theresa buried her face into Randy's back with her eyes shut tightly. Theresa suddenly opened her eyes and saw that green smoke coming from the glass. Randy pushed Theresa back, "Theresa," Randy whispered, "You have to calm down…"

Theresa gulped, but did so, but still had a death grip on Randy's jacket and hand. The green smoke disappeared and Theresa was shocked, "Kids," McFist said, "This is what you'll be doing here at McFist Industries. You'll be coming up ways to capture the Ninja."

Theresa was shocked and Randy's eyes narrowed, "Why would we do that?" he snapped, "The Ninja has protected and saved us numerous times!"

McFist stood up, "Because if you don't," he stated, "I'll make sure your mothers never have another job again…" Randy and Theresa went wide eyed, "You will capture the Ninja for us."

"Please don't," Theresa said shutting her eyes tightly.

Theresa could feel Randy's hand shaking, "Do we have a deal children?" Randy and Theresa turned to the Sorcerer, "And to help with your decision…if you decline, I'll turn everyone in your school into monsters."

Theresa went wide eyed, "That green smoke…" she whispered.

"Precisely, little one," the Sorcerer said smirking, "So, you can either protect your family or friends, or be the selfish teenagers society thinks you are and let them suffer."

Randy shut his eyes tightly and Theresa cried into Randy's jacket, "I'll take that as a surrender," the Sorcerer stated smugly.

"You'll live here," McFist stated firmly, "With only your phones as ways of communication to the outside world," Theresa looked tearfully at McFist, "But they will be bugged. Anything we feel is threatening or any information leaks and your family and friends will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

Randy and Theresa hung their heads in defeat, "Yes sir…" they said in defeat.

"Excellent!" McFist stated, "Viceroy! Show our young minds to their room."

The Sorcerer disappeared and Viceroy forcibly pushed the two teens in a direction. Theresa yelped when she was pushed and held onto Randy tightly. Randy glared at Viceroy and held Theresa close to him, "Let's get a move on," Viceroy stated, "You kids start tomorrow morning."

Randy and Theresa followed Viceroy down the dark hallway.

* * *

Randy and Theresa were thrown into a room by Robo-Apes. The Robo-Apes shut the door with a loud slam. Randy rubbed his head, "Are you alright, Theresa?" he asked looking at the girl.

"N-no…" Theresa said sniffling, "W-we're being forced to t-try and capture the Ninja…"

Randy sat up, "Theresa…" he said.

Theresa sat up and tried to rub her tears away, but they just kept flowing down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt herself be wrapped in someone's arms and pulled into a hug, "Theresa, just calm down, alright," Randy said softly, "They won't hurt us…they need us."

Theresa began bawling, "B-but…" Theresa hiccupped.

Randy looked Theresa in the eyes, "We're going to be fine," he said calmly, "Why don't you go take a nap?"

Theresa grabbed Randy's jacket, "I'm scared…w-what if we're not what they think we are?" she asked, "What if we're not smart at all?"

"Well, I'm not sure about me," Randy stated, "But you're plenty smart, Theresa. You're going to be fine. Just relax and try to get some sleep."

Theresa's grip tightened on Randy, "I'm not going anywhere, Theresa," he whispered, "I promise."

Randy watched as Theresa's eyes began to droop until they were finally closed. Randy sighed and waited a few minutes before glancing around. He was pretty sure there were no cameras because the door was bolted shut and there were no windows, but it couldn't hurt to double check. Randy looked down at Theresa before standing up with her in his arms. He walked over to one of the beds and pulled the blankets aside before placing her inside and covering her up. Randy then made his way to the other bed and sat down cross legged. He glanced around once more before pulling the NinjaNomicon out of his bag. He took a deep breath, "Alright Nomicon…I know we didn't have much of a choice before, but what do I do?" he asked quietly, "Theresa and our friends and family are in danger…please tell me you have some answers," with that said, Randy opened the book and was mentally taken inside.

Randy fell deep within the Nomicon until he was gently set inside the Doodle Dojo. Randy looked around, "Nomicon?" Randy asked.

A scroll suddenly opened in front of Randy, "A ninja must know when it's time to give up…" Randy shook his head, "You don't understand Nomicon!" he yelled, "It's not just me involved here! You said that a ninja must not endanger the innocent. I'm not putting Theresa, my mom, Howard, or anyone else in danger!"

New words appeared on the scroll, "Giving up is not always a one way street…" Randy grabbed his head in frustration, "You aren't making sense Nomicon!"

Suddenly, Randy was in a Doodle Path that split. Randy blinked in confusion. Suddenly, two arrows were drawn in the middle of the two paths; each pointing to a different path. Randy watched as the Doodle Ninja walked up to the fork in the road. Suddenly, Randy saw the word "Innocent" appear on the arrow pointing to the left road and the word "Secret" pointing to the right road. The Doodle Ninja turned to Randy as if asking him which one it should take. It dogged on Randy, "Are you saying…I have to choose between protecting the innocent and keeping me being the Ninja a secret?"

The Doodle Ninja nodded and gestured to the two paths, "Both paths will lead to consequences," Randy jumped at the voice of the Nomicon, "But one must be chosen."

Randy was suddenly thrown out of the Nomicon. Randy gasped and sat up quickly. Randy looked down at the Nomicon, "No," Randy said closing the book, "There has to be another way. There just has to…"

**A/N Well? A path must be chosen…or does it? Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa yelped when a machine sparked and she barely pulled her hand away in time. Randy hurried over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Theresa held her hand close to her chest while her other covered it, "I-I think," she said.

Viceroy clapped once causing the teens to jump and turn to him, "Alright, let's get started, shall we?" he stated.

Randy glared at Viceroy as he wrapped his hands around Theresa's shoulders, "Quit giving me that look boy," Viceroy stated.

"Kinda hard to do," Randy stated, "You _are_ holding us hostage."

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing anything," he stated, "This is all McFist's doing and the Sorcerer. I'm just following orders."

"Same difference," Randy muttered.

"What was that?" Viceroy asked glaring.

"Nothing," Randy said louder.

Viceroy hummed, "Okay, rules of the lab," he stated, "Number one: don't touch anything unless you know what it does. Number two: don't get in my way of my own creations. Number three: none of your weird teenage slang. Number four: don't ask me questions. You should be able to figure everything out yourselves."

Theresa grabbed one of Randy's hands that was on her shoulders and squeezed it. Randy just nodded and turned him and Theresa away from Viceroy walking towards machines. Once they were far enough away from Viceroy, Randy released Theresa's shoulders, "You okay?" he whispered.

"I think so," Theresa said softly, "Thanks…I don't mean to be such a baby…"

Randy shook her head and placed a hand on Theresa's shoulder again, "It's fine," he whispered, "You're scared, it's only natural."

"Then why aren't you?" Theresa asked.

Randy bit his tongue before he said he's dealt with Viceroy and McFist before, "I just don't get scared that easily," Randy stated before moving some metal on the table to make it look like they were working, "I won't let anything happen to you Theresa, I promise."

Theresa smiled slightly at Randy, "So…what should we do? About the Ninja, I mean…" she asked her smile disappearing.

Randy stared at the metal on the table and seemed to be deep in thought. He glanced at Viceroy and found him completely engrossed in his current project. Randy lowered his voice either way, "We do what they want," Theresa went wide eyed, "But, we'll make sure there's one weakness. The Ninja's smart. He should be able to figure out, right?"

Theresa brightened, "So…" she whispered, "We do what they want, but no harm comes to the Ninja?"

Randy nodded, "But we have to make the weakness absolutely invisible," he said, "We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Theresa nodded smiling slightly, "Don't smile," Randy said causing the girl to frown, "If we suddenly take interest in capturing the Ninja after what we did in the office yesterday then they'll suspect something."

Theresa nodded in understanding. She picked up a pipe, "But…what do we make?" she asked staring at the pipe, "The Ninja destroys robots all the ti-wait…Randy," Randy hummed while going through the metal on the table, "Do you think McFist is responsible for the robot attacks on the school?"

"Yes," Randy replied immediately, but then went wide eyed and quickly back tracked, "I mean I'm guessing. I mean obviously McFist doesn't like the Ninja that much," Randy rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

Theresa looked at Randy oddly, "Um…right," she said, "Why would he endanger people to get to the Ninja?"

Randy snorted lightly and picked up a gear, "Probably because that's the only way he knows to bring the Ninja out," he stated then put the gear back on the table, "Name one time the Ninja hasn't shown up when people were in danger."

Theresa shifted, "I guess that's true…" she said, "But…I…I thought McFist cared about the town and everyone in it…"

"Everyone does," Randy stated annoyed, "Boy do we have him wrong…"

Theresa nodded then suddenly brightened, "Randy…" she whispered, "What if we can somehow tell the Ninja we're being held hostage?"

Randy looked at Theresa confused, "What?" he asked.

Theresa shrugged, "If we could somehow tell him…"

"Then someone would get hurt," Randy said seriously, "Be it our mothers or one of our friends. We can't take that chance Theresa."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Theresa pleaded, "I don't want to do this…"

"Neither do I," Randy stated, "Theresa, I promise, we'll find some way out of this…"

Theresa nodded and quickly wiped her eyes before she started crying again, "So…what are we going to do?" she asked.

Randy sighed in frustration, "I don't even know," he rested his elbows on the table and put his face in them, "Feel free to spit out ideas…"

Theresa shifted nervously, "Um…well…I…don't do evil…" Theresa sighed.

"That's what I'm saying!" Randy whisper-yelled.

"Did I even have to make a rule about inside voices!?" Viceroy yelled, "Get to work you two!"

"We don't do evil, dude!" Randy yelled at Viceroy, "We aren't you!"

Viceroy shook his head, "Oh you'll think of something by the end of the day," he stated.

"Why…" Randy said carefully.

"Because if you don't give something to McFist and the Sorcerer by the end of the day one of your little friends is going to be in the torture chamber."

Randy bristled and Theresa gasped, "So I suggest you start getting out of your comfort zones," Viceroy stated.

Randy clinched his hands into fists and they shook. Theresa grabbed one of Randy's hand in both of hers. Randy calmed down and sighed, "I guess we have no choice," he said softly.

Theresa nodded sadly. She and Randy began talking, but every plan they came up with was quickly scraped and mentally tossed into the trashcan seeing how they didn't actually have notebooks. When lunch came around, Randy and Theresa were forced back into their room and given trays of food made by McFist's wife, "How can that lady live like this?" Theresa asked, "No wonder Bash is like he is."

Randy sighed and sat on his bed cross legged with his tray of food in his lap. Theresa also sat on her bed across from Randy's, but sat with her legs folded behind her slightly and her tray of food in front of her. Randy poked at his chicken leg, "I'm almost scared to eat it," he stated.

Theresa nodded, "But they wouldn't poison us, right?" she asked quietly.

"No," Randy stated biting into his chicken leg.

Theresa scooped some mashed potatoes onto her spoon and put them in her mouth. After swallowing, "Well, she's a good cook, I'll give her that," she said.

Randy nodded in agreement. It was silent as they ate. They had to think of something or one of their friends were going to get hurt. Once they were finished eating, they began to talk about possible plans again, but everyone was scraped again, "How does Viceroy do this?" Randy groaned and holding his head.

Suddenly, the doors opened, "Hey!" Randy yelled, "We still have ten minutes!"

"McFist wishes to speak with you," the Robo-Ape said robotically.

Theresa and Randy looked at each other. Theresa gulped before standing up with Randy. They walked side by side with the Robo-Ape in front of them. The Robo-Ape stopped beside a room, "McFist wants you in this room," it said robotically.

Theresa gulped and held onto Randy's jacket as he opened the door. Their eyes widened, "Debbie!" Theresa ran in.

"Howard! Heidi!" Randy yelled following closely behind Theresa.

Randy suddenly glared, "What the juice McFist?!" he yelled, "You said we had till the end of the day!"

Theresa was crying as she tried to break Debbie free of the chains that held her to the wall with Howard and Heidi. Suddenly, speakers buzzed to life, "Nothing will happen to them unless you can't come up with something by the end of the day," McFist said, "This is just to help you think…"

Theresa fell to her knees, "Theresa!" Debbie yelled.

Randy grabbed Theresa's shoulders, "You have five minutes," McFist said before the speakers went dead.

"What's going on?!" Heidi yelled struggling against her chains, "First I see my younger brother getting kidnapped then I wind up joining him! What going on, Rudy?"

"Cunningham?" Howard asked confused.

"McFist wants me and Theresa to build something to destroy the Ninja," Randy said emotionally.

Howard went wide eyed, "What?!" Debbie and Heidi yelled.

"How can you possible build something to defeat the Ninja, Randy," Debbie scoffed.

Randy glared at Debbie, "I don't have time for your stupid criticism, Kang," he snapped, "If we don't come up with something by five O'clock then you three with be tortured!"

Debbie, Howard, and Heidi went wide eyed, "W-what?" Debbie asked frightened.

Randy stood up with Theresa, "I'm sorry…" Theresa said, "I'm sorry you got dragged into this…I'm so sorry…"

Debbie went to say something to her friend, "Theresa," Randy said, "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," he looked at the three hanging on the wall, "I won't let them get hurt either. Come on…we have planning to do…"

Theresa hiccupped and nodded, "Cunningham!" Howard yelled, but Randy ignored him and walked out with Theresa.

"We're doomed," Debbie stated, "There's no way Randy is smart enough to make something to defeat the Ninja."

Howard glared at Debbie, "Shut up Kang!" he yelled angrily.

"What's gotten into you?" Heidi asked.

"What's gotten into me? What's wrong with you two!?" he yelled causing said sister and girl to flinch, "Randy and Resa are being forced to find a way to destroy the Ninja so we aren't hurt! And you two are acting like they're just going to let us die! Didn't you see the look in Cunningham's eyes? He's willing to possibly leave Norrisville protector-less so we aren't hurt!"

Debbie and Heidi went wide eyed in shock before guilt was clear in their eyes, "You don't know Cunningham," Howard spat, "He would die if it meant everyone he loved was safe…" and this is what scared Howard the most.

**A/N And Howard, Heidi, and Debbie have entered the picture! Please R&R! But I don't think I have to say that, you guys are really good at reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and Theresa walked into the office. Theresa's hair was out of her mini ponytail and was a complete mess along with Randy's. By McFist and chained to the desk were Debbie, Heidi, and Howard. Howard, who was trying to bite his way out of the metal chains, stopped when Randy and Theresa entered. Suddenly, the Sorcerer came into view. Heidi and Debbie screamed while Howard just jumped a few feet and yelped, "Well," McFist asked, "Did you children manage to come up with a plan? Or are your little friends here going to be in trouble?"

Randy and Theresa looked at each other. Randy sighed and walked up to McFist's desk. He slammed a notebook onto the desk, "Here," he stated, "This is what we came up with. It's a robot, but with major differences from what _you_ send on our school," Heidi and Debbie went wide eyed at this news, but then they narrowed when Randy began talking like a college professor; Theresa speaking up every so often and pointing to parts on the drawing.

Howard's entire face was completely glazed over. Randy glared at McFist and then at Viceroy as he took the notebook and looked over it. Randy and Theresa waited nervously and kept glancing at their friends, "Very little mistakes in these formulas," Viceroy stated, "It might work," he said tossing the notebook back on the desk.

"Key word being might," the Sorcerer stated, but smirked, "But I'm intrigued by this plan. I approve, begin building the machine!"

Randy and Theresa winced and looked at the ground. Randy was the first to look up at McFist, "Okay, we made your stupid plan," he stated, "Now let them go," he pointed to Debbie, Howard, and Heidi.

McFist seemed to actually be thinking. Randy glared, "You said you were a man of your word," he said angrily.

"True," McFist said, "But I never said I'd let them go…" Randy and Theresa went wide eyed along with their three friends, "I said I wouldn't hurt them."

Randy's hands shook, "Besides," Viceroy said, "Now that they know about everything, it couldn't possibly be good for business."

"Good point!" McFist yelled, "They don't leave!"

Theresa had to hold Randy back as he went to tackle McFist. Theresa looked at Debbie sadly. Robo-Ape's suddenly jerked the three prisoner's chains rather hard causing them to almost trip over each other and yelp. Howard looked at Randy and saw he was about ready to blow _no, don't do it Cunningham!_ Howard quickly shook his head, "We're fine dude!" he yelled, "Seriously!"

Randy stopped shaking and the three chained teens were pulled away, almost literally. Randy and Theresa were soon pushed by Robo-Apes. Theresa yelped, "You start working on this first thing in the morning!" McFist yelled.

* * *

Randy and Theresa yelped as they were pushed into their jail-like room. The door slammed shut and the teens could hear the locks locking on the door. Theresa began shaking with sobs, "Theresa?" Randy asked.

"Our fault…" she whispered covering her face with her hands as she cried, "It's our fault for putting them in danger…"

Randy hugged Theresa, "Listen Theresa," he said, "They won't get hurt. We'll just build the machine."

"But what if it doesn't work!?" Theresa yelled, "Or what if the Ninja defeats it? What if they get hurt?!"

Randy stiffened. He hadn't thought of that. What if, when he defeated the robot, they got hurt? Randy looked at Theresa crying into him. _**A Ninja must know when it's time to give up.**_ Randy gripped Theresa to him tightly and she just continued to bawl. Randy looked at his pillow where the NinjaNomicon was hidden underneath. He looked at Theresa and saw that she had finally calmed down somewhat. Theresa noticed Randy silence and looked up at him, "Randy?" she asked confused.

Randy hummed, "What?" he asked shaking his head.

"Are…you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he stated.

"You sure?" Theresa asked.

"I'm sure," Randy said, "Why don't you wait for dinner out here? I need to be alone for a little bit."

Theresa was confused, "I'm fine," Randy said, "I just need to think about some things…"

Theresa nodded slowly and let go of Randy, "I won't be long," he stated and walked over to his bed and pulled the Nomicon out from under his pillow.

"You're…going to read?" she asked.

"Yeah," Randy stated, "I just need to think about some things. I'll be in the bathroom."

Theresa nodded hesitantly and Randy walked into the connecting bathroom closing the door. Randy sat cross legged on the bathroom floor and set the Nomicon in his lap. The Nomicon opened on its own and pulled Randy inside. Randy glided down within the Nomicon until he was in the Doodle Dojo again, "Okay Nomicon," Randy stated, "Those two give up paths aren't going to work anymore. If I spill the secret, then the innocent will still be hurt! I need something Nomicon…please."

The Nomicon drew arrows pointing to a door. Randy walked over and opened it, "The Arts Room?" he asked, "You want me to learn a new Art?"

Randy jumped when the Nomicon began talking, "A trap is best countered with surprise…"

Randy gave the Nomicon a deadpanned looked, "This has never happened before, has it? I have to come up with a plan of my own, right?" he asked the Nomicon.

The Nomicon was silent, "I'll take that as a yes," Randy entered the room and began looking at the different Arts he could learn, "Hey, Nomicon, all these Arts have been used in the past, right?" when a green thumbs up came Randy narrowed his eyes, "Then that means the Sorcerer will know them and it won't be a surprise. Do you have Arts the Ninjas haven't used in the past?"

Suddenly, a hidden door began to glow. Randy walked over to it and opened it. There were two lanterns in it, "The Art of Transfer and the Art of Deceit. Deceit? I thought that came with the Art of Escape?" Randy asked.

A red X appeared telling Randy he was wrong. Randy thought about it, "This Art is…what caused the warning in the Art of Escape?" he asked.

A green thumbs up appeared. Randy was in thought, "Nomicon…I think it's time to stray from hundreds of years of Ninja Knowledge," he stated.

A purple question mark appeared. Randy smirked, "We'll start later tonight," he stated, "Right now, I need to make sure Theresa's alright, but if this works…then I may be able keep the secret and save everyone."

Randy saw a yellow exclamation mark appear before he left the Nomicon. Randy shot awake from his trance. He shook his head before closing the Nomicon and standing up. He walked into the room and saw Theresa on her bed eating. Theresa turned and swallowed what was in her mouth, "Dinner's here," she said softly pointing to the tray on Randy's bed.

Randy nodded and put the Nomicon back under his pillow before grabbing his tray and sitting on the bed and eating. It was silent as they ate, "Um…good book?" Theresa asked.

Randy hummed, "Oh, uh, yeah," he said, "Really good, but a little hard to understand at times."

"Oh, complicated plot?" she asked.

Randy smirked, "Something like that," he said.

Theresa was confused, but continued to eat.

**A/N Yes, two chapters in one day, but you guys are really good at reviewing! If you keep this up. I'll post two chapters daily. This is not a long fanfic, so remember that.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Randy and Theresa began working on the robot while Viceroy was working on the latest product for McFist Industries. Theresa had her hair in a full ponytail so she could see better and because it was really hot in the lab. Randy and Theresa worked nonstop till lunchtime. When they were forced into their room, they got a pleasant surprise, "Debbie!" Theresa said happily running to hug her friend.

Randy walked over to Howard and Heidi, "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Howard said, "McFist kept his word. Nothing happened to us."

Randy relaxed, "What are you guys doing here?" Theresa asked.

"McFist said he'll allow us to stay here if you guys work like you did this morning," Debbie said rubbing her wrists unconsciously.

Before Randy could comment, Robo-Apes came in with trays of food, "20 minutes," one said to Randy and Theresa.

The door slammed shut causing the teens inside to wince slightly. Debbie and Theresa sat on Theresa's twin sized bed and ate while Randy insisted Howard and Heidi eat on his bed and he ate on the floor with his back against his bed, "So, what exactly does your robot do?" Debbie asked, "I didn't understand a word last night."

Theresa sighed, "Basically, it's a robot that can shoot fire, ice, water, anything really," she said softly, "There's hardly any weak spots."

"What? But the Ninja-"

"We said hardly," Randy stated, "The Ninja's smart. He has to be able to figure them out."

Debbie, Heidi, and Howard were silent, "But what if he can't?" Heidi asked.

Randy didn't say anything and Theresa looked down, "Oh…" Heidi said sadly.

"We had no choice," Theresa said, "McFist offered out moms money to live in perfect comfort," this got all three hostages' attention.

Heidi may not like Randy all too much, but she was well aware of Miss Cunningham's struggles. She always showed her dislike of Randy because he always spent the money his mom made for food and bills on stupid McFist stuff. And now that she knew about McFist, she really disliked him, "Then he threatened to get our moms fired and make it so they'd never be able to work again," Randy stated, "And threatened to torture our friends."

Heidi's grip tightened on her tray, "If you're so worried about your mom," she said to Randy, "Then why do spend all that money at McFist stuff?"

Randy glared at Heidi, "Um…Heidi…" Howard said, "Miss Cunningham gives Randy the money for that stuff. He never asks for it."

"What?" Heidi asked shocked.

Randy stood up and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Everyone winced. Howard sighed, "Way to go Heidi…" he stated, "I literally _just_ got him to stop blaming himself."

Heidi glared at her brother, "Well how was I supposed to know that? From my point of view it looked like Randy asked for stupid stuff and Miss Cunningham struggled," she stated.

"Well, maybe if you actually listened to what we talk about instead of being absorbed in your stupid gossip show," Howard said glaring.

Heidi winced. Theresa had stood up while Howard and Heidi fought and walked over to the bathroom and knocked softly, "Randy," she asked softly, "Can I come in?"

"I don't care," Theresa barely heard Randy reply.

Theresa opened the door and entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Randy sat against the wall in between the toilet and the sink. Theresa walked over and sat in front of him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Randy stated.

Theresa grabbed Randy's hand, "Heidi didn't know," she said.

"Well she should've!" Randy stated, "I'm over at her house more than my own!" Randy suddenly saddened, "But she's right…I shouldn't have used the money to buy McFist's junk."

"Randy, you couldn't have possibly known that this was the real McFist," Theresa said, "And it's what your mom wanted."

Randy just laughed sadly and held his head. Theresa was confused, "Randy?" she asked.

"Nothing," Randy stated standing up, "You're right. Let's just finish eating before we get dragged back to work…"

Theresa wasn't convinced that Randy was telling the truth, but nodded and stood up.

* * *

By the end of the day, Randy and Theresa had the entire bottom of the robot finished. Theresa wiped her brow and sighed, "Do you actually think we can make this?" she asked Randy.

"We have to," he stated before they were pushed towards their room, "Ow…we're going…" he said annoyed to the Robo-Ape.

Randy and Theresa were pushed into the room where Howard, Heidi, and Debbie jumped. Randy glared at the closed door while Theresa rubbed her arm. Randy ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "So…how's it coming?" Debbie asked nervously.

Theresa and Randy sighed, "It's coming along…unfortunately," Randy stated and sat on the floor against his bed, like he did at lunch.

Theresa joined Debbie on her bed, "Um…how are we sleeping?" Howard asked, "There's only two beds."

Everyone was quiet, "Debbie and Theresa can share Theresa's bed and you two can have mine," Randy stated after a while.

"Wait, but that's not fair to you," Theresa said.

"I'll be fine," Randy stated.

Howard glared at his sister and she winced. Dinner was brought about an hour later and the teens ate in silence. After dinner Theresa and Debbie talked about random things while Howard and Heidi started arguing about something. Randy drummed his fingers on his knee as he waited for everyone to fall asleep. Or at least Heidi, Debbie, and Theresa. Randy rested his head against the bed frame just listening to the random talking. Suddenly, Randy heard silence and opened his eyes. Howard was still awake, but the three girls were passed out. Randy stood up, "Pass me the Nomicon," he stated to his friend pointing to his pillow.

Howard blinked, but did as told, "Trying to find a way out of this?" he asked.

"I've got a plan," Randy said, "I just hope it works. I'll be in the bathroom. Get some sleep, buddy."

Howard nodded and watched as his best friend went into the bathroom to speak with the Nomicon.

**A/N Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa yelped and ducked before the fire could burn her head. Randy turned in shock, "Theresa!" Randy slid down the ladder he was on and hurried over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I think-Randy!" Randy quickly pushed him and Theresa on the ground before the fire could touch them.

Once the fire was done spilling out, Randy quickly deactivated the fire before it could do it again. Theresa and Randy were out of breath. Finally, they stood up, "Okay, obviously something went wrong with the wiring," Randy stated then looked at Theresa, "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Theresa said shakily.

Randy bent down to the wiring and Theresa followed, "Was it blue crosses with red or blue crosses with green?" Randy asked holding a blue wire.

"Um, well, it wasn't green…" Theresa said nervously.

"Good point," Randy stated and crossed the right wires before closing the door in the leg of the robot and standing up.

Randy looked at Theresa, "Think you can finish the ice and stuff?" he asked.

Theresa nodded, "Yeah, thanks Randy," she said.

Randy nodded and began climbing the robot again to finish his work on the head. Theresa reopened the door to the wires and began connecting wires. Every so often, Theresa would ask Randy which wires to cross and Randy was quick to reply. Finally, Randy and Theresa were done for the day, "Randy," Theresa said nervously, "The robot will be done by tomorrow…"

"I know," Randy stated, "But we'll just have to hope the Ninja can defeat it."

"But…what if McFist hurts Debbie, Heidi, and Howard if he does?" Theresa asked sadly.

Randy closed his eyes, "We'll have to put our trust in the Ninja," he said.

Theresa grabbed Randy's jacket sleeve causing Randy to stop, "Randy…" she said softly, looking at the ground, "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me…you've really kept me calm through all this."

Randy smiled sadly at her before they were both pushed into their room. Debbie and Heidi jumped at the slam of the door and Howard shot awake from his nap. Randy glared at the door before walking over and sitting on the floor, "The robot will be done before lunch tomorrow," he stated as Theresa sat beside Debbie.

Everyone was silent, "Cunningham-" Randy shot Howard a look and Howard was silent.

Theresa nervously wove her fingers in between each other. Debbie sighed and laid down on the pillow on the bed, "I just can't believe this…" she said, "The Ninja might actually die…"

"Don't say that," Heidi said, "The Ninja has been around for centuries and still going strong. He'll…he'll beat the robot…"

"But what if McFist hurts you…or even me and Randy if he does?" Theresa asked speaking her fears to her friends for the first time.

Debbie stiffened, Howard gulped, and Heidi gripped the covers on the bed. Howard looked at Randy, who had a far off look on his face, "Cunningham-"

"Not now Howard," Randy said.

Howard was shaking, "No, we need to talk now Cunningham," Howard dragged Randy into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The three girls could hear muffled yelling coming from the bathroom. Heidi, Debbie, and Theresa looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, Randy walked out with his eyes closed, "Just drop it, dude," he stated.

"I will not!" Howard yelled, "I won't let you!"

Randy spun around glaring at Howard, "Why can't you just trust me?!" he yelled.

"Because you're my best friend!" Howard yelled, "I can't let you do it!"

Randy closed his eyes and turned away from Howard, "It's not your choice to make," he stated.

Howard suddenly tackled Randy, "Howard!" Randy yelled as he tried to get Howard off him.

The three girls stared at the two boys as they wrestled on the floor, "I haven't seen them do this since my mom made cookies and there was only one left. They were six then," Heidi stated.

"Hey!" Debbie yelled trying to break the two apart, but having very little luck, "Break it up! I said break it up!"

Randy and Howard stood on either side of Debbie breathing heavily and a few bruises on them. They were glaring at each other, "What the heck is wrong with you two!?" Debbie yelled, "We're all stressed, but fighting is not called for!"

Randy and Howard were still glaring at each other. Theresa stood up and walked over to Randy, "Randy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Randy stated.

Howard screamed and pulled at his hair, "Cunningham!" he tackled Randy again.

"Hey!" this time Heidi helped Debbie pull the two boys away, "Enough!" both girls yelled.

Howard was struggling to get out of his sister's hold while Debbie kept Randy a good few feet away. Finally, Howard stopped fighting against his older sister. Heidi slowly let go of her brother, but watched him to make sure he wouldn't attack Randy again. Randy wiped some dirt from his face and ran a hand through his hair, "So," Randy looked at Howard, "This is it?"

Randy couldn't look at Howard, "What?" Theresa asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Randy and Howard said in unison; Howard with more anger and Randy with little emotion.

Theresa looked between the two boys in confusion. Debbie threw her hands up, "It's something!" she yelled, "You just attacked him Howard! What the heck is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Randy said more sternly, "It's not something you have to worry about. Right now anyway."

Howard clinched his hands into fists before stomping over to the bed and sitting angrily on it, "I don't even want to look at you Cunningham!" he yelled.

"Fine," Randy said and locked himself in the bathroom again.

"What the juice Howard!?" Heidi yelled, "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing," Howard said angrily crossing his arms.

"Why are you two acting like this?" Debbie yelled, "You were fine until now!"

Howard was shaking before covering his face with his arms and gripping his hair. Heidi blinked, "Howard?" she asked softly.

"Just leave me alone, Heidi," Howard said brokenly.

Heidi was shocked. Theresa looked at the bathroom door. What was going on?

**A/N The next chapter will be the last chapter. If you want a sequel then I'll try to make that happen. Or, if you want to use my idea at the end in your stories, just ask me first and give me credit. I hope you guys like the ending. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Randy and Theresa stood in front of McFist and the Sorcerer with Debbie, Howard, and Heidi chained to the desk again, "The robot is finished?" the Sorcerer asked.

"Yes," Randy and Theresa said.

"Well, start it up!" the Sorcerer yelled.

Viceroy jumped and quickly ran to the robot and began flipping switches. Randy and Theresa watched in silence. When the robot started up, the Sorcerer smiled and laughed, "Release it," he stated.

The robot was released onto the city. Theresa covered her ears as people's screaming reached her ears, "Soon, the Ninja will come," McFist said, "Then I get my reward, right?"

"If this works, you buffoon," the Sorcerer stated.

Theresa pushed herself into Randy as the screams got louder, "Get the teens out of my sight," the Sorcerer said, "We shall see if their plan works better than all yours put together!"

Randy and Theresa were thrown into the hallway then went crashing into the ground when Howard, Heidi, and Debbie, still chained to each other, were thrown into them. The five teens groaned. Randy was the first one up, "Cunningham…please," Howard begged.

Theresa looked at Randy then Howard, "What's going on?" she asked.

Randy helped Theresa up before backing away from them, "Randy?" Debbie asked confused.

Randy pulled out a mask, "Cunningham…don't…" Howard whispered.

Randy put the mask on and Theresa, Debbie, and Heidi gasped, "Randy…?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Keep this to yourselves," Randy said, "Not that it'll matter…"

"What?" Debbie asked, "What do you mean?"

Randy looked at them sadly. Theresa gasped, "No…no, you can't!" she had tears in her eyes.

"It's the only way you'll all be safe and the secret of the Ninja will remain intact," Randy stated, "The Ninja must die and a new Ninja must be chosen," Debbie and Heidi went wide eyed.

Theresa was crying, "No," she whispered, "Randy…"

"Howard, once the Ninja's gone, McFist will free you," Randy said, "The Nomicon will tell you where to take it so it can choose the next Ninja."

"Cunningham…" Howard said brokenly.

Theresa suddenly threw herself at Randy, "Don't!" she almost yelled, "Please…"

Randy hugged Theresa, "I have to," he said, "You just have to trust me."

Theresa looked at Randy with tears in her eyes. She quickly lift Randy's mask and took it off, "Theresa!" Randy yelled, "Give me tha-" Randy was cut off when Theresa suddenly kissed him.

Randy went wide eyed and froze. Theresa pulled away and gave Randy the mask back, "If…this is the last time I'm going to see you…" she whispered.

Randy looked at Theresa before the screams reached his ears again, "I'm sorry," Randy said and put the mask on.

Theresa let Randy run off once he was fully Ninja, but then fell to her knees two seconds after he was gone. Heidi and Debbie were completely shocked. Did Randy…Randy Cunningham…just say he was going to kill himself for…them. Heidi stood up, but was pulled back down when Howard and Debbie didn't move, "Guys, we have to stop him!" Heidi yelled.

"You can't," Howard stated, "Why do you think I attacked him last night?"

Heidi and Debbie looked at Howard, "You knew he was the Ninja?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah," Howard stated sadly.

"How long?" Heidi asked.

"Since the first day of school," Howard stated.

Heidi curled herself into a ball, "I can't believe this…" she whispered, "He knows all the possible weak points…but he's going to let it kill him…" Heidi actually had tears form in her eyes.

"After everything I called him…" Debbie said, "He…" Debbie pressed her forehead to her knees, "He's still…"

Theresa was barely holding in her tears, "We did it!" McFist's voice came, "The Ninja's dead!"

That broke the dam. All four teens were crying. McFist came out dancing with Viceroy and singing that they did it, they did it. Theresa held her head and curled in on herself _I did it…I killed him…Randy!_

* * *

Theresa sat in her room in her own house. McFist kept his word and had paid her mother and Miss Cunningham enough money so that they never had to work two jobs again. She, Howard, Debbie, and Heidi were let go once they were sure the Ninja was dead. They didn't even realize that Randy was gone from their group. Theresa fell to her side and just began crying. All four of them were too upset to try and tell the world about McFist. Not that anyone would believe them. Theresa has been home for less than a day and she already felt like a ton of bricks was dropped on her.

Theresa finally closed her eyes to sleep when she heard the door open, "I'm taking a nap mom," Theresa said with her eyes closed, "I just want to be left alone…"

Theresa heard shuffling across her floor, "Mom…" Theresa opened her eyes, but quickly sat up gasping, "R-Randy?" she asked softly.

Randy smiled and nodded. Theresa shakily raised her hand and touched his jacket slightly expecting it to go straight through. Theresa had tears in her eyes, "Randy!" she threw herself at him.

Randy, not expecting that, fell to the ground, "Oaf…" Randy said, "Okay, for the record. When I'm not in the suit, I don't have very good reflexes…"

Theresa suddenly hit Randy in the head, "Ow!" he yelled, "What the juice!?"

Theresa was glaring with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were dead!" she yelled.

"You're lucky your mom went to the store," Randy stated, "Can I get up yet?"

"No!" Theresa yelled, "How are you alive? McFist and Viceroy said…"

Randy smiled, "If you let me sit up, I'll tell you," he stated.

Theresa glared, but got off Randy. Randy sat up and rested one arm on his knee, "It's called the Art of Deceit," he stated, "It's an Art that past Ninjas haven't used, so the Sorcerer doesn't know about it. Until he starts creating chaos again, which should be soon, he thinks the Ninja's dead."

"But…when they figure out that you're still alive," Theresa said worried, "Won't they come after us or Debbie, Howard, and Heidi again?"

Randy smirked, "No," he stated, "Because now they can't threaten us anymore."

"Huh?" Theresa asked confused.

"Our moms have money so they don't have to get jobs anymore," Randy stated leaning back on his hands, "And McFist can't take that money away without drawing suspicion to himself and as for our friends and us…" Randy smirked and pulled out a purple ninja mask, "This is for you."

Theresa took it, "A…ninja mask?" she asked confused.

Randy smiled, "Debbie, Howard, and Heidi have ones of different colors," he said, "I'm red, obviously, you're purple, Howard's is a dark blue, Heidi's is a pinkish color, and Debbie's is gray."

"Why?" Theresa asked, "I mean, how, and…" Theresa was cut off by Randy's laughter.

"The Nomicon isn't too keen on people figuring out who the Ninja is," Randy stated, "So, we made a deal."

"Deal?" Theresa asked.

"There were nine ninjas in the beginning when the Sorcerer came to be," Randy said, "Together they fought the Sorcerer; only one survived," Randy held up his red mask, "And he's guarded him for centuries…mostly."

Theresa's eyes flashed, "We…" she trailed off in shock.

"Well, there's only five of us," Randy smirked, "But the Nomicon seemed to like the idea…"

Theresa rubbed the mask, "But how…" she asked.

"Another Art that no other Ninja has used in the past," Randy said smirking, "The Art of Transfer. I transferred the powers of my ninja suit and made four others. You have some catching up to do though," he smirked.

Theresa looked at Randy then at her mask before jumping into his arms again. And once again, Randy fell to the floor, "Oaf!" Randy grunted before laughing, "I'll take that as a thanks."

Theresa laughed and looked at Randy smiling, "Call it a thousand thank yous," she said, "And a threat…" Randy raised an eyebrow, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" she yelled at him.

Randy laughed lightly before pushing himself up slightly and connecting his and Theresa's lips. Theresa stiffened and went wide eyed, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing him back. They broke away after a few seconds. Theresa giggled slightly, "Isn't there like a rule somewhere in the world about not dating co-workers?" she asked teasingly.

Randy shrugged, "When do I follow rules?" he asked.

Theresa giggled, "I'm dead serious," she stated suddenly serious, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Moody," Randy kissed Theresa again before she could retort.

Randy laughed when he pulled away and found her pouting, "Alright, alright," he said, "No more scares unless it's the real deal."

Theresa went wide eyed, "There better not be any reason for real deals!" she yelled.

Randy laughed and hugged Theresa, "You worry too much," he said.

Theresa hugged Randy back tightly, "I worry just enough," she whispered.

The two teens just stayed like that forever. Or until Theresa's mom got back and they helped put up groceries.

**A/N The End! Now, if I make a sequel (which I most likely will) it'll probably involve the Secret Trio a little bit. Only because I just found out about that fandom and I know all three shows. If you don't want it to be a Secret Trio then let me know. And for those of you who don't know, the Secret Trio includes Randy, Danny from Danny Phantom, and Jake from American Dragon Jake Long. Hope you liked this story!**


	9. Sequel PollPlease read and take

**Okay, in regards to the sequel. I have a Poll on my profile. For those of you who want a sequel, please take that poll. The sequel can go two ways, but I need to know which one is more popular. Please take the poll if you want the sequel.**

EDIT: Poll is closed and the results are as such:

**18 votes for a Secret Trio sequel**

**6 votes not for a Secret Trio sequel**

**5 votes for it doesn't matter**

**So, by popular demand, the sequel will be a Secret Trio sequel. Thanks to all of you who voted. I'll try to write the sequel as quickly as I can.**


End file.
